Talk:Arendelle (KHDW)/@comment-71.120.253.2-20181215181002
EXTERNAL. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE A familiar humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord was none other than Arendelle. Arendelle changed during the time Elsa and Anna have been gone for past long thirteen years ago when they've grown up to be a classical tale of two long lost sisters of Arendelle since the fateful childhood accident happened that night back when Elsa was eight, whereas, Anna was only just five back then, but during the other time their long lost parents the same royal rulers of Arendelle who died, leaving their long lost daughters orphaned for past three years ago back when Elsa was eighteen, whereas, Anna was fifteen back then. The streets were darker and drearier than before/ever, but the whole entire kingdom of Arendelle was more unwelcoming than before/ever as well. The kingdom of Arendelle vanished through the tree line. "This is where Elsa and Anna used to live together, isn't it?" "Yup until the fateful childhood accident happened that night back when Elsa was eight, whereas, Anna was only five back then." "One had been raised as a commoner, non royalty and anything else more than only just royalty is Anna and the other had been raised as nothing at all but only just royalty is Elsa." "Poor royal rulers of Arendelle really miss their long lost daughters a lot." "I know, right?" "Worst of all, they've died, leaving their long lost daughters orphaned during Elsa's and Anna's teenage years back when Elsa was eighteen, whereas, Anna was fifteen." "Elsa's twenty one, whereas, Anna's eighteen." "Not only would it give Anna the creeps, but it'd also break and tear Elsa's heart out to see their old former childhood home in such a state only if, when or once they finally return back to visit at last." EXTERNAL. THE ROYAL GARDEN OF ARENDELLE "Any other gardeners who don't live in the kingdom of Arendelle usually come to work to make the garden look more and more beautiful, more gorgeous, lovelier and prettier just to impress the two long lost sisters of Arendelle only if or when they finally return back to visit." EXTERNAL. ROYAL COURTYARD OF ARENDELLE "Snow Princess Elsa and Princess Anna have came back here one, last, final time since the fateful childhood accident happened that night happened back when Elsa was eight, whereas, Anna was only five back then until they already have newer lives away from here now when they've grown up to be a classical tale of two long lost sisters of Arendelle." "So none of them would have to be isolated from the whole entire outside world for a long time at all." "But where are all the other residents of Arendelle since the royal rulers died, leaving their long lost daughters orphaned during Elsa's and Anna's teenage years?" "Let me guess. Royal castle guards, servants, maids, butlers, the council of Arendelle and all the other royal castle staff of Arendelle?" "Yup." "We have to find out ourselves." INTERIOR. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE "Man, this place's nothing at all but rather overly noiseless." "It's completely darker inside as well, isn't it?" "Yup since Elsa and Anna have grown up to be a classical tale of two long lost sisters of Arendelle away from here even before and after their long lost parents' less or undeserved deaths." "At least we have flashlights." "I still hate the fact that anything has to change for worse." "I know." INTERIOR. THE GREAT HALL OF ARENDELLE "Not only is this where the royal couple ruled, but this is where their daughters, the same two royal crown princesses who used to play together with Winter, Frost, Ice, Snowflake Princess Elsa's cold, elemental, magical, powerful abilities as well until the unexpected, fateful childhood accident happened that night back when Elsa was eight, whereas, Anna was only five back then before the royal rulers have taken their daughters to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed." "One long lost sister grew up to be the long lost royal crown princess of Arendelle, anything else at heart more than only just a sheltered royal crown princess of Arendelle, but less isolated, less lonely anywhere else away from here as well is Strawberry Blonde Anna and the other long lost sister grew up to be less isolated, less lonely in the colder, frostier, snowier, more magical, bigger, huger, larger, sparklier, shinier, more gorgeous, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking winter kingdom in a whole entire world of ice magic away from here is Platinum Blonde Elsa." INTERIOR. ROYAL LIBRARY OF ARENDELLE "Any other bookish bookworms who don't live here usually love to visit here anytime they desire." INTERIOR. THE ROYAL BALLROOM OF ARENDELLE The portrait of a slender, fair skinned, green eyed, strawberry blonde haired kingly man with mustache, sideburns, a slender, blue eyed, fair skinned, brown haired, brunette (in a bun) queenly woman, a radiant pale skinned, pink lipped, light freckled, rosy cheeked, blue eyed, platinum blonde haired little princess-y girl and a fair skinned, pink lipped, light freckled, rosy cheeked, turquoise blue eyed, strawberry blonde haired little princess-y girl with all together with each other. "The royal family of Arendelle, huh?" "Yup until the fateful childhood accident happened that night back when Elsa was eight, whereas, Anna was only five back then." "No wonder Princess Anna and Snow Princess have grown up to be a classical tale of two long lost sisters of Arendelle." INTERIOR. THE ROYAL RULERS' FORMER QUARTERS "This is where royal couple slept until they died for no good reason at all past three years ago during their long lost daughters' teenage years back when Elsa was eighteen, whereas, Anna was fifteen back then, but neither of their parents have done nothing at all to deserve any of that bad happen to them at all." "Neither Elsa nor Anna have done nothing to deserve to end up orphaned at all." "At least two long lost sisters of Arendelle attended their long lost parents' funeral. They've gone back home separately instead of coming back here together with each other after the end of their long lost parents' funeral." INTERIOR. OLD NURSERY BEDROOM OF ARENDELLE "This is where Elsa and Anna used to be roommates who used to share the same bedroom until they've already grown up to be a classical tale of two long lost sisters of Arendelle since the fateful childhood accident happened that night back when Elsa was eight, whereas, Anna was only just five back then."